There is a connector, for example, in which a terminal is engaged by a lance of a housing and doubly-engaging member attached to the housing (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The connector secures strength of terminal-engagement by doubly engaging the terminal. In the connector, the doubly-engaging member is movable between an actual engagement position and a provisional engagement position, and a blocking member is provided to regulate the erroneous movement and disengagement of the doubly-engaging member.
There is also a connector, for example, in which a lance is provided at one-side inner wall of an accommodation chamber of a housing, and an engagement projection is provided at the other-side inner wall of the accommodation chamber (see Patent Literature 2, for example). The connector secures strength of terminal-engagement by doubly-engaging the terminal with the lance and the engagement projection.
There is also a connector, for example, in which a lance is in a double end-supported state in which the lance is bent and deformed in a substantially arching line while the connection parts of both front and rear ends serve as fulcrum (see Patent Literature 3, for example). An engagement part of the lance of the connector is engaged with an engaged part formed at an intermediate position of a box part of the terminal.